Grand Cross (ability)
Grand Cross , also known as GrandCros, is a recurring enemy ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Used only by the final boss in most of its appearances, it causes a whole host of status effects. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Grand Cross (GrandCros in ''Anthology) is Neo Exdeath's ultimate attack, causing many different status effects to the whole party. It is predictable, occurring shortly after a text box appears stating, "The laws of the universe mean nothing!" Often mistaken for Neo Exdeath shouting this himself, it is actually an in-game description of what is happening that could not be graphically depicted. Reality is twisting to cause the various effects on the party. The original phrasing was more passive as, "The laws of the universe are warping!" The phrase itself became a meme in Japan, leading to its return and emphasis in his Dissidia appearance. In the Advance version, Enuo also uses this attack, more often than Exdeath and without warning. ''Final Fantasy IX Necron will use Grand Cross on a regular basis, usually inflicting the most severe status effects, including Death and Petrify. This version of Grand Cross can be particularly devastating as it can kill a character and inflict the Zombie status on them simultaneously. The character will keep the Zombie status even after death meaning they can't be revived as healing items and spells work in reverse on zombified characters. However, party members can use a Magic Tag to remove the Zombie status on the victim and subsequently revive them. The track "The Final Battle" is called "Grand Cross" on the ''The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight album. ''Final Fantasy XIV Neo Exdeath is able to use 3 different variations of Grand Cross, called Grand Cross Alpha, Delta and Omega, each able to cause up to 4 different status effects from the list below, and resets all Enmity. When Neo Exdeath starts casting Grand Cross, the message "The laws of the universe are in chaos" appears on the screen. Each one of these status effects have been used previously by a different boss, except for Beyond Death. *Allagan Field - All damage suffered by the affected player is dealt to the entire party once the status disappears. *Forked Lightning - All party members around the affected player are hit by a lightning strike once the status disappears. *Cursed Shriek - All party members looking at the affected player are petrified once the status disappears. *Acceleration Bomb - If the affected player is taking any action, including moving, when the status disappears, they suffer heavy damage. *Hysteria - Affected players become uncontrollable and run towards the edge of the arena. *Beyond Death - Affected players die once the timer reaches zero. To heal, they need to take enough damage to die (which will instead keep them at 1 HP and remove the status effect). *Off Balance - The next attack received will cause a knockback effect. Final Fantasy Tactics Ultima's ultimate attack, the Grand Cross, hits a large area, inflicting Petrify, Blind, Confuse, Silence, Berserk, Toad, Poison, Slow, and/or Sleep with a 25% chance of each effect hitting. Ultima can use this ability in both of her forms. In her High Seraph form it's in the Chaos skillset, while in her Arch Seraph form it's a Divine Magicks skillset. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Neukhia's ultimate attack, Grand Cross, will only be used when the Wisp is dead and it has charged enough of the stones on the battlefield. When used, it deals massive damage to any units standing beside a charged stone. Using a trigger command while standing next to a glowing stone while it is still charging will prevent Grand Cross from being cast by that group of rocks. Dissidia Final Fantasy Grand Cross is one of Exdeath's HP attacks. It conjures several orbs of nothingness to circle and converge on the opponent. Exdeath learns the ground version of the attack at level 16 and can cast it in the air at level 30. Grand Cross costs 40 CP to equip and 300 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Grand Cross is one of Exdeath's HP attacks, costing 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Grand Cross is an ability used by the Legend, Alma when summoned. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Grand Cross is the ability used by Neo Exdeath that targets multiple characters. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Grand Cross is Exdeath's Unique Soul Break, learned from Moore Branch (VIII). It costs two Soul Break bars per use and deals four non-elemental magic hits to all enemies with a potency of 2.37, and allows the user to not only draw all BLK and WHT magic attacks, but also nullify their damage to restore one ability use. An upgraded version, Neo Grand Cross is Exdeath's first Ultra Soul Break and can be learned from Whale Whisker (V). It costs two Soul Break bars per use and deals six non-elemental magic hits to all enemies with a potency of 2.33, and grants the aforementioned Grand Cross buff to the user plus a 30% boost to the party's Magic and Mind. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Grand Cross is a dark-elemental rogue-class Supreme ability attached to the '''Neo Exdeath: FFV' card. It inflicts heavy damage to all enemies along with a bevy of status ailments, and its damage potential is further enhanced by any status ailments already inflicted. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Exdeath's card featuring his Amano artwork can use Grand Cross, which costs seven Lightning CP, the discard of an Exdeath card, and Dulling Exdeath. Grand Cross removes all other characters and all cards in both Break Zones from the game. Gallery Grand CrossFFV.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Neo Exdeath Grand Cross.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFIX Grand Cross.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFXIV Grand Cross.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Grand Cross.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Grand Cross.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFF Grand Cross.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy. D012 EX - Grand Cross.jpeg|EX Burst version in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFFOO Grand Cross.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Grand Cross.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Alma I Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (Summon) FFT. FFAB Grand Cross - Alma SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFT. FFAB Grand Cross - Exdeath Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFV. FFAB Grand Cross - Exdeath Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFV. FFATB Grand Cross.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Grand Cross Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Grand Cross.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Grand Cross.png|Exdeath's Limit Burst (5★) in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Grand Cross 2.png|Exdeath's Limit Burst (6★) in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Grand Cross EA.png|Enemy version (Ultima) in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology it:Gran croce Category:Status enemy abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks